Temptation
by L'etranger
Summary: Mike is getting harassed for not having sex with Tina yet, and Tina thinks it's because she's not pretty enough.   Sorry, summary isn't the greatest.   SMUT SMUT SMUT.   My first time writing smut, so be gentle!


"You STILL haven't had sex with Tina?" Puck scoffed piling his plate full of pizza. "Dude, you've been dating what? A year?"

Mike frowned. "Five months." He grabbed a piece of pizza and leaned back on the couch.

"Dude, WHY? I mean, I don't get the whole vampire look thing, but I will admit, she is pretty damn hot. I woulda tapped her ages ago." Grinning wolfishly, Puck nudged Mike. "Come on dude, grow a pair. Look, I wasn't even dating Quinn, but I still tapped that." He turned to Finn who frowned. "Sorry dude."

"It's really not a big deal." Mike started. "I…just don't want to push her into something she's not ready for."

"So then you've got someone on the side, right? Brittany?" Puck took a giant bite of pizza and chewed slowly.

"No. That would be cheating." Mike replied frowning hard. "I wouldn't do that to Tina."

"So it's just been you and your right hand?" Puck laughed and gave Matt who sat beside him a high five. "Lots of jerkin the gerkin? Spankin the monkey? Beat the meat? Giving the one gun salute?"

Mike stood up and put his pieces of pizza back in the box. "I'm leaving." He grabbed his winter jacket off the back of the chair and gave a small wave to Finn and Matt. "See you guys later."

"Hey wait dude. What the hell? Where's he going?" Puck turned to the remaining two friends. "What crawled up his ass and died?"

Finn shrugged and picked up Mike's discarded Xbox controller. "Guess he didn't want you to be raggin' on his girl."

"Well if he was getting some maybe he'd be less of a bitch." Puck mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

.

"You haven't slept with him yet?"

Tina cocked an eyebrow and stared at Mercedes and Quinn. "No."

"Why not? That boy is FINE." Mercedes said with a grin. "I mean, you can wash boards on his abs." She licked her lips slowly. "What's taking you so long?"

Shrugging, Tina played with her salad in front of her. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's not a decision I want to make just because everyone else is doing it."

"But you DO want to do it, right?"

"Of course." Tina sighed. "It's just that Mike…I'm not sure."

Quinn looked up. "You're not sure that Mike what?"

"I'm not sure Mike wants to have sex with me." She lowered her gaze and blushed deeply. "I mean…we've done STUFF…but we haven't done that. And…he really hasn't said anything about it. Maybe…he doesn't want to do THAT with ME."

"Really Tina? You think THAT'S it?"

Tina looked up at the blonde girl, her mouth hard. "I thought boys wanted sex. We've been together 5 months and he hasn't even mentioned it."

"Tina, Mike wouldn't be with you if he didn't care about you." Quinn reasoned. "He loves you. Sex and love don't mean the same thing. Trust me, this I know."

"…but isn't having sex showing someone that you really care about them?" Tina retorted.

Quinn swallowed and stole a glance at Mercedes who shrugged. "I…guess it can be."

Tina made a sound, a cross between a laugh and a snort.

Quinn and Mercedes exchanged worried glances as the small Asian girl stabbed her salad forcefully with he fork.

.

Mike sighed and unlocked the door to his car. He got in and sat behind the wheel, rubbing his eyes. He would be lying if he said that he didn't think about having sex with Tina, because he did. A lot. Enough to make him go insane and give him an epic case of blue balls, but he cared enough about Tina to not push anything. But, it was getting frustrating. He couldn't get her out of his head. When she wore a black lace dress, all he could think about was what she was wearing underneath. They had gotten to second base plenty of times, and a couple of times they even rounded the corner to third a few times, at least over the clothes. He cared about Tina, he really did, which was why as much as it physically killed him and gave him the biggest case of blue balls in the world, he didn't push. He watched as large heavy flakes fell onto the windshield melting almost immediately from the heat inside his car. His parents were in Cleveland this weekend with his brother for a doctor's appointment and Tina's folks were in Okalahoma City for a business meeting. He pulled out his phone and sent Tina a quick text.

_Hey. U still on for 2night? _

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Course. Still at Mercedes's with Quinn tho._

_Sokay. Ill come and pick u up._

He put the car into drive and quickly pulled into the Jones's driveway. Tina flounced out the front door, her black jacket pulled tight around her.

"Hey." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I expected you to be longer. I thought that today was the COD tournament to end all COD tournaments."

He shrugged. "Puck was being a douche."

"Oh. Well it gives us more time to hang out." She replied with a slight smile.

"That is does."

They drove in comfortable silence to the Chang's where Mike pulled into the garage and they made their way into the house.

"You hungry?"

"Nah. We ate at Mercedes's."

He nodded and pulled her down onto the couch with him. "I put in the Lake House."

"Mike Chang, a chick flick?"

With a grin he reached over and started the movie.

.

"You're staying and that's final." Mike said pulling the curtains closed. The snow had continued and the roads were impassable.

"Okay okay…but I don't have anything to wear." Tina huffed.

"That is easily remedied." Mike smiled. "You can go to my room and grab whatever you want." He wrapped his arm around her lead her up the stairs. "It would be on my conscious if anything happened." Flipping on the light to his room he pulled out a light grey tshirt and a pair of soft boxer shorts. "These should work." Giving her a smile, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll leave and give you some privacy."

Tina watched as Mike left the room. She quickly stepped out of her dress and folded it up on the chair by his desk and slipped into the soft material. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled his scent. It was the scent of sandlewood (whatever that was, but she saw it on his dresser), clean laundry and something else that was inexplicably Mike. Not wanting to linger, she put her shoes and undergarments by her dress and went to the door.

Mike was leaning against the wall in the hallway, trying not to focus on the fact that his gorgeous girlfriend was getting naked in his room.

"Hey. Thanks for the clothes." Tina opened the door and smiled.

"They're a little big on you, but they'll do." He smiled. "I…I'll just go grab some stuff and you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Her face fell. "Mike, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." She reached out and gently ran her hand over his bare arm. "Come on, we're mature enough to share a bed." _That was bold. She thought with a smirk._

_Swallowing hard, he nodded and followed her into his bedroom. She sat down on his bed and began making a spot for herself. She pulled down the blankets and got between his covers. He turned his back and slid out of his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving Mike standing in a pair of boxers and a tight tank top. He turned off the light and the room was bathed in a silver glow that allowed him to find his way to the bed. He crawled beneath the blankets beside Tina. She closed her eyes and snuggled her body against him. Normally he would be happy, but it just made him more wound up. He arched his hips away from her in order to alleviate the tension. _

"_Good night Mike."_

_He sighed. "Good night Tee."_

_._

_She woke up, sweat running down her face, salty tears pricking her eyes. _

"_Tee. Tee, are you okay?"_

"_Y-yeah." She squeaked. "I…I just had a nightmare." _

_"Shh…" Mike whispered in between kissing the top of her head and her forehead. "I'm here for you right now," He searched his brain for more to say to comfort her but came up short. "I'm right here," She began to loosen up on him and began to relax more and then lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. He looked at her, her dark eyes full of unshed tears and reached over to brush them off her face. He kissed her without hesitation and worked his lips into hers, massaging them gently and relaxing her into a more calm state._

_He uncharacteristically began to push her gently back into the bed. She didn't stop him, her hands rested comfortably on his chest, soothingly moving her fingers into the fabric that concealed his bare chest from her. Her senses were quickly flooded by the barrage of kisses Mike was giving. For a few moments his lips would leave her lips and blaze a path to the sensitive flesh underneath her earlobe before finding their way back to her lips. The passion he was showing had been unmatched until now._

"_Mike…" She whispered, her mouth close to his ear. "Please…"_

_He swallowed hard and the erection he had been fighting all night came back full force. He took her gently in his arms, kissing her passionately. He pulled her onto his lap, sitting heavy on his obvious arousal. _

"_Tina…you don't have to…I…I'm willing to wait…"_

_She smiled at his chivalry. "I'm not."_

_His passion bubbled over and his last ounce of restraint was spent. His hands slid under the shirt she was wearing, softly rubbing her breasts, manipulating them in his hands. She whimpered as his slightly calloused hands slowly pulled away. He reached out and slid the shirt from her. _

"_Guess I didn't really need this anyway." She whispered, her hands running over his smooth abs, her thumbs pebbling his nipples. His shirt was thrown to the floor, beginning a pile of clothes that would be forgotten._

_Still feeling daring, he placed his thumbs in the waistband of the boxers she wore, looking up at her for approval. She slid her hips forward, allowing him to pull the boxers off. He placed kisses on the newly revealed skin, feeling her nipples perk under his warm lips. Smiling to himself he continued his quest. He stopped abruptly when he felt Tina's warm hands snake into the front of his boxers._

"_Tee…" He hissed, trying to arch back as possible, feeling himself grow harder._

_She smiled deviously, and gently pulled his engorged muscle into her warm hands. "I just want to make you feel good, Mike."_

_He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as her hands kept working on him. Pulling his hands away from her, he pressed a kiss on her lips. "Later…but Tee, tonight, it's all about you." Astonished by how beautiful she was naked, he ran both of his hands up her legs and began kissing her stomach, his tongue discovering new parts of Tina and loving every bit of her. His mouth leisurely found her inner thighs and began to run his tongue over this very private are of her body. Tina's body was starting to react: her legs were quivering and her hips were moving up and down in a slow pace. His mouth switched to her other thigh and gave it butterfly kisses all the way down to the crevice where her leg met her core._

_He daringly dragged his tongue along her outer lips which caused Tina whimper and grab the bottom sheet with delight. The sensation that had been brewing between her legs was set on fire the moment his tongue hit her there. What came next completely threw her off her guard. She felt Mike's tongue push into her and find a small nub towards the top that sent an electric shockwave through her entire frame. Every stroke of his mouth brought her to buck her hips harder and faster against his face. She was close: it didn't take an expert to see that Tina's pleasure was beginning to mount. To be closer to her, he removed his mouth from her and half laid on top of her, his hand replacing his mouth with longer and stronger strokes. Her lips hunted for his and he granted her the kiss she was searching for. As he kissed her, he pushed a single finger inside her while one finger remained stroking her nub. Inside her, he slightly curled his finger and pushed gently in and out, trying to heighten the pleasure she was feeling._

_"Uhhhng...Mike..." Her eyes tightened and her inner walls clamped down on his sole finger as her entire body began to release the built up tension. He kissed her harder and continued to stroke her at a calmer pace in order to heighten the pleasure her orgasm was giving her._

_He stopped the motion of his finger and looked at her, a thin layer of sweat on her body. "That…was…"_

_Smiling, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Just the beginning. Are you ready?" He whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "…we don't have to…if you don't want to…"_

_Tina nodded. "With you, yes." _

_He grinned, and reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a small silver package. "Better safe than sorry."_

"_I am on the pill…" She whispered, taking the condom from his hands._

"_Still…" He hissed as he felt her slowly unroll the condom onto his throbbing penis. A thought suddenly went through his mind. He had never been with a virgin before, and he knew that the experience certainly didn't mimic a guy's first time. "Maybe…maybe you should be on top…to…have control."_

_Her dark eyes met his and she nodded slowly, pushing him gently back onto the bed. She crawled up his body and poised herself over him. Slowly she began to lower herself until Mike knew that he was pressed up against her barrier. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip and in one swift movement dropped herself fully onto him. He held onto her tight, and gently brushed a tear from her cheek._

"_How are you doing?" He whispered, his love for Tina making the urge to thrust madly disappear. Slightly._

"_O…okay." She replied. "It feels…different." She had never felt so full and the pain was quickly dissipating, and replaced with ripples of pleasure. _

_He gave her a reassuring smile and slowly began to move his hips. The first trusts were small: Tina felt little pleasure from them, but as they both settled into the joining of their bodies, she began to feel a strange sensation she had never felt before. Their rhythm was a slow up and down motion, Mike going up with his body while Tina went down with hers. Every time Tina went down her insides clasped down on his which brought them both more pleasure. Quickly his thrusts became faster, Tina meeting each one, her insides clenching around him. Reaching up, Mike gently place his finger on her bundle of nerves, sending her into a mindshattering orgasm. He clenched his jaw and with one last thrust emptied himself into the rubber. They laid together, their legs unwinding as he slipped from her body. He pulled the sheet over the two of them, and brushed her hair out of her face._

_Tina smiled at his thoughtfulness and snuggled against him. She didn't speak. What did one say to the person who just gave her the most mind-blowing experience of her life? The person who would doubtless give her many more such experiences._

_Mike brushed a kiss on top of her head and reached for the comforter as the chill of the night began to seep in. "Just rest for awhile, sweetie." he whispered against her ear. Tina blushed furiously and hid her face against his chest. She felt the vibration of his low chuckle as he tucked the comforter around her. She felt him shift a bit and turn away from her before moving back, snuggling his naked body against hers. "What did y-oh, never mind," she whispered softly._

_The trashcan was beside the bed._

"_Thanks Mike."_

_He blinked at her and gave her an odd look. "Pardon?"_

_A blush rose to her cheeks. "…I thought that you didn't want to have sex with me…that…you didn't think I was pretty enough, or I wouldn't be good at it."_

"_I didn't want to push you into anything." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Tina…"_

_She smiled. "I love you too Mike." Her eyes grew heavy. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and both fell into a deep sleep._


End file.
